


Ah shit how am I going to study now

by somnolentAvarice



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentAvarice/pseuds/somnolentAvarice
Summary: Will stared at the blond head of hair that had collapsed on his book."Well then."





	Ah shit how am I going to study now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll guys!! It's summer vacay, so I'll be writing a shit ton more.
> 
> Life's good. 
> 
> Also:
> 
> "We were studying across from eachother in the library not acknowledging eachother for hours and you passed out and fell on my book au"
> 
> So here ya go.

Will carefully set his stuff down next to his chair, and pulled out his books. The libabry was the quietest place to study, but as Will looked around, he noticed how packed it was. Of course, it was only to be expected, it was two days before the big exams. Will sighed, and opened up his course material. It was time to bear down on this stuff.

¦|×|¦

Will had been sitting there for an hour, when another body plopped into the seat across from him. Will only gave him a cursory glance, noticing his high cheek bones and dark eyes, with the signeture eye bags of a college or university student, before he went back to his studies.

¦|×|¦

It was hours after that, when a sort of calamity happened. It was 6 o'clock, Will had been there for ten hours straight, the stranger across from him nine.

With a muted slam, the strangers head fell onto Wills papers.

Will stared at the blond head of hair that had collapsed on his book.

"Well then."

Will doesn't remember what he did to deserve this. It was crush time, the final exams were two days away, Will had scrambled to study hard. And now this happened. He stared some more. The stranger was more attractive then he thought. His hair was straight and soft looking, his face defined and regal, and pale lips open just a crack, as the stranger slept. Will reached out, and ran his hands through the strangers hair, frankly he thought he deserved this much with how he was going to miss out on his studying now. It was as soft as it looked, and strangely enough, Will could smell what he thought was smoke and ink on the stranger.

Will looked at the others papers, and read his name. Written in beautiful calligraphy, was Hannibal Lecter, a vaugly European name, he mused while still petting the man's hair. Hannibal appeared to be studying Psychology, and was that material for a _surgeon_? Well, no wonder he had collapsed. He probably had more stress on his shoulders than Will any day. His very, broad shoulders...

Will shook his head. He had to figure out what to do from here. He couldn't just let Hannibal stay collapsed on an uncomfortable library table. That would be incredibly rude. But Will couldn't just carry him, although Will had some muscle strength from carrying boat engines, Hannibal looked to be over 250 hundred pounds. Of pure muscle.

Will was really gay, in case you haven't noticed.

The only choice he had was to either let him sleep some more, or wake him up. Will glanced at his watch, it was 6:30,the library closed at seven. Will figured he could let Hannibal sleep, take a break himself. So for thirty minutes, Will played seek and find games on his phone, while petting the man's hair. It was actually pretty therapeutic. Seven rolled around, and the librarians assistant, Alana(who gave him a wink when she saw his predicament)starting kicking kids out. Will sighed, and started shaking Hannibal's shoulder, whispering quietly.

"Hey, the library's closing, you have to get up."

Hannibal gave a very quiet muffled groan, before sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. He looked around in confusion for a moment before he realized where he was, and what time it was. His eyes darted to Will, and Will was struck, pinned in place it seemed by the strangers dark, burgendy eyes. The pendelum swung, and Will was brought to dark places, the sound of a scream, but a sense of pure elation filled him, making him giddy, and Will had to fight down a giggle.He broke eye contact quickly.

"You kinda, collapsed on my books here, and I noticed how tired you were. So I let you sleep." Will explained, and Hannibal nodded in understanding.

"Well, I apologize for interrupting your studies..?" Hannibal's voice was rich and dark, with an accent that was definitely European, probably somewhere in the North. With a start, Will realized that Hannibal was waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Oh, uhm, my names Will. Will Graham. A pleasure to meet you, even if it was in a rather unorthodox way." Wil smiled and chuckled.

Hannibal smiled back. "My name is Hannibal Lecter, and yes, it was a rather strange way to make an acquaintance." Hannibal confessed, stuffing his things in his bag in an organized manner, while Will was hesitant to do so. Hannibal had a sharp mind, Will could tell even from the very short conversation he had had with the man. He wanted to keep talking. For once in his life anyway.

Tentatively, Will reached out his hand, and grabbed Hannibal's. The older(maybe by a few years) man stopped, and glanced at him, a question in his eyes. Will scratched his neck nervously.

"I was, was wondering if you would like to go out sometime? I would like to speak with you more." Will confessed, and subconsciously began to gently rub Hannibal's fingers out of nervousness, although the other man didn't seem to mind. Unbeknownst to Will, Hannibal found him charming in a scruffy way. But he also saw something in Will that resonated with something in Hannibal. Hannibal smiled, and grabbed the other man's hands softly.

"I would like that very much Will."

Will held back a shiver at how Hannibal's voice seemed to caress his name. He smiled, and nodded, pulled out a piece of paper, and writing his phone number and dorm room number, while pulling his bag over this shoulders.

"Come find me sometime, yes?" Will suggested, and handed Hannibal the paper. With that, Will said his goodbyes, and walked out, going home.

Back in the library, Hannibal smirked a feral smile.


End file.
